Fatherly Love
by strawberryxcream
Summary: After the heart-breaking events of the previous months, the last thing Bella needs is a midnight injury and more awful nightmares. But with Bella's luck, anything is possible and it's all thanks to her wonderful vampire father, Carlisle, that she is able to fully recover from the events of the last few months. Bella and Carlisle bonding as Bella learns to open up to Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic and I am so excited to be sharing it with everybody! All feedback is greatly appreciated although please keep in mind that if it is negative, I would appreciate some sort of constructive criticism. All criticism that is rude or non-constructive will simply be ignored. This story is probably going to be two-four chapters long but if everybody really seems to enjoy it I may add a few more chapters. I hope you all enjoy the few tender moments between Bella and Carlisle in this story. The story is set in late _New Moon_/early _Eclipse._

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga_ in any way, all of my stories are based on the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer who of which I am highly grateful. Without her wonderful work in creating _The Twilight Saga_, the world would be an incredibly boring place.

**Bella's POV**

As I slowly got out of my truck I looked up at the massive Cullen family house, dreading spending my night without Edward. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were on a hunting trip together in what I believed to be Alaska, while Alice, Esme and Rosalie ventured to Seattle for some home decor shopping.

Walking over to the door and reaching out my hand to knock, I was greeted by Carlisle who led me inside into the massive living room.

Although I expected it, I was surprised to see Carlisle, I thought he was doing his regular shifts and working today?

Assuming that they had let him have a couple of days off to watch over me while Edward went away, I looked up at Carlisle

"Bella! How are you, dear?"

My chest suddenly felt heavy. "Umm, good I guess," I lied with a shrug

Carlisle studied me for a few seconds, I was an awful liar and I guessed that he saw straight through me. He let it go for now but I knew that it would only be a matter of time until he enquired further on that topic.

I glanced up to see Jasper coming into the room with a book in his hands.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "You aren't hunting with Edward and Emmett this weekend?"

He smiled politely at me. "No, I went earlier this morning with Alice." Without explaining further he sat down on the other couch, crossing his legs and beginning to read his book.

Hmm, so I guess it was just Emmett and Edward on the hunting trip, then why did Carlisle stay? Jasper would have been fine to look after me for a few days.

"Are you hungry or thirsty dear? is there anything I can do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"No thank you, Carlisle, I'm actually getting quite tired, I think I might head upstairs for some sleep," I responded.

He nodded, and I smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," Jasper said while using his peculiar gift to give me a strong feeling of peace.

I struggled to hold in a scoff at the second part of his sentence, and it came out more like a very quiet snort and gurgling sound.

Jasper and Carlisle just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You alright there Bella?" Carlisle said with a somewhat concerned expression.

"Perfectly fine," I lied again.

"Okay then," He said, still completely unconvinced.

I started walking up the stairs, Carlisle following.

This was the part of my stay that I had been dreading all day, the long and uneasy sleep that greeted me every time I closed my eyes. The horrible dreams that just kept coming, they were so incredibly vivid that I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I just hoped tonight was not one of those nights, not in front of Carlisle and Jasper, I could never let them know how much pain I was in when they left me here in Forks. I can't even let them know how I am still not completely free of that pain now. The familiar burn of the hole in my chest slowly ripped more of me away, making the whole slightly bigger from even just thinking about the dark and depressing times of a few months ago.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost tripped over the step, Carlisle caught me just in time and held me to him while I regained my balance.

He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you are okay Bella?"

I looked into his liquid topaz eyes for a second then quickly ducked my head to try and prevent him from seeing my failed attempt at lying on my expression. "Yeah, I'm umm just tired."

He sighed, completely aware of the fact that I had already tried to lie three times to him today.

We continued walking in silence to Edward's room, where his fancy, new and oversized bed belonged.

I sat down on its mattress almost sinking into its soft, feathery cushions and plush blankets.

"Bella, sweetheart you know that I am always here for you and you can talk to me about absolutely anything," Carlisle said in such a soft, soothing voice it almost made me want to blurt all of my thoughts and worries out.

I took a deep breath and gulped down all of my worries, the worries that I could never let anybody know about for fear that it might hurt them.

"Yes," I simply said.

He sighed, saying desperately, "Bella, Please tell me, I know something is bothering you, and I want you to tell me, I want to be able to help you," he said, actually looking like he was about to cry if that were possible. Simply just looking at his eyes caused my heart to flip upside-down and do somersaults.

"Carlisle," I said slowly shaking my head. "Now is not the time, I want to tell you but I'm afraid it may hurt you and please not right now."

"Okay Bella, if that's really what you want, you can tell me later, I promise that I will not be hurt or offended in any way at all," He said in his usual soft tone. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight, Carlisle," I said sleepily

I let my eyelids slowly close, but where my mind seemed to take me, to the place where my usual dreams of sadness and horror took place, was not where I was hoping to go.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'd like to thank the three people that left a review on my last chapter, your support has been greatly appreciated. Sorry, this took so long for me to upload, I had to rewrite this a lot because I just wasn't happy with it. When I had finally managed to finish the chapter I didn't have my laptop to upload it, so once again I am sorry. Also sorry that this is such an incredibly long chapter I tend to get a bit carried away with my writing. Anyway here is the next chapter of Fatherly Love, the chapter includes the promised tender moments between Carlisle and Bella so I hope you like it. Jasper may be slightly OOC in this chapter but it was unavoidable as I wanted to add some Jasper and Bella bonding also.

Please note: I write in Australian English so I may spell words differently than most of you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga_ in any way, all of my stories are based on the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer who of which I am highly grateful. Without her wonderful work in creating _The Twilight Saga_, the world would be an incredibly boring place.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from my nightmare quietly whimpering, the hole in my chest was burning more than ever from the fresh memories of when the Cullen's had left me. Deciding to go rinse my face off, I walked slowly to the bathroom, walking inside I looked at the mirror. I didn't recognize what I saw there, it accurately resembled looking at a zombie, I had massive dark bags under my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot. Oh, I thought, now I see why Carlisle had been so concerned about me.

I rinsed my face and walked back to Edward's room, planning to go back to bed and get some more sleep.

When I Just as I was about to climb on I somehow managed to trip over my own feet. As I was falling I put my hand out to break my fall only to hear a loud crack. I hit my head on the corner of the large bed and felt warm liquid drip down my forehead. Holding my breath before the nausea could get me from the sight and smell of blood, I looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway. It was clear he was holding his breath but he stood there, looking completely in control of his usual vampire desire for human blood.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, his voice coaxed with anxiety.

"Yes," I responded slightly unsure if I was or not. "Or at least I think so, but I think I managed to break my hand," I sighed.

"Carlisle," Jasper breathed. My dull human senses could hardly hear what he said, but I knew Carlisle would have heard it perfectly.

"Bella! Oh dear, what happened?" Carlisle asked, walking into the room, his perfect eyebrow angled slightly with worry and concern.

"I tripped over my own feet," I murmured, embarrassed.

"Jasper, go get my bag please," Carlisle requested.

Jasper returned a few moments later with Carlisle's black medical bag. Cringing at the sight I looked away. Carlisle looked down at me and offered a small apologetic smile.

I briefly caught a few words of Jasper and Carlisle's hushed conversation but I knew it was about me and my incident.

"She felt real pain Carlisle before she tripped when she woke up, she felt pain in her chest," whispered Jasper.

"Our lovely Bella isn't well, not at all, her mental state is crashing rapidly, that much is obvious. Her physical state, on the other hand, isn't much better, she won't eat and she is already incredibly underweight. It seems our actions have had major impacts on her health, I will talk to her and help her as well as I possibly can, but for now you'd better go outside and take a walk," Carlisle responded, echoing Jasper's hushed tone.

Jasper slowly walked out of the room.

Carlisle scooped me up in his arms and carefully placed me on the bed, sitting beside me.

"Now Bella, let me first look at that gash on your forehead."

He grabbed a small penlight from his bag and began inspecting my eyes with the stupid annoying light, I groaned at the brightness.

"Do you feel dizzy at all, Bella?" He asked kindly.

I responded with a murmured "Sort of, but I think it may be because of the blood."

He checked my reflexes and my memory for any more signs of a concussion.

"Now your head shouldn't need stitches, so I'm only going to treat it and then bandage it, but we will have to monitor it very carefully. There is no sign of a concussion apart from the fact that you feel a bit dizzy and nauseous but that matter can change very quickly. You will have to stay under my supervision until your injuries are completely healed," Carlisle stated.

"And if you feel any more side effects please tell me straight away Bella," he added in a soft voice but also a tone that left no room for argument.

Carlisle knew of my utter dislike of attention from injuries, he also knew of how I preferred to just pretend everything was okay and not mention anything to avoid unnecessary attention. Jasper would have found out by now that I kept my emotions bottled up inside of me and I was almost certain he had told Carlisle of this information.

I simply nodded before he started cleaning my wound with alcohol wipes and antibacterial cream.

Carlisle looked at me after he had finished my head and then moved on to my hand.

"Can you move your fingers at all, Bella?"

I tried but groaned in pain when my fat swollen hand and fingers wouldn't budge.

"That's alright dear, it appears to be snapped, unfortunately meaning I will have to re-adjust the bones and put them back in place," he said kindly but with an apologetic expression.

Oh no, in order to re-adjust the bones it meant needles. I let out a small whine as Carlisle pulled out a needle containing some sort of painkillers.

"Bella, please, you know I would _never _hurt you, and this will be over and done with very quickly," he soothed.

I groaned, "Okay then."

"Look away now dear, it will help," he offered as he softly gripped my arm and inserted the needle.

Almost instantly my whole arm went completely numb, Carlisle held my wrist and carefully snapped the bone back into place. He fitted a sturdy brace onto my hand and warned me about being very careful.

"Bella, do you feel any pain anywhere else?" he asked.

"Not at all Carlisle," I answered

He gave a somehow doubtful nod. "Are you tired dear?" Carlisle asked

"No, not after my nightma-," I trailed off and quickly looked down. Carlisle wasn't meant to find out about that.

He let out a quiet sigh and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Come down to the living room with me please Bella," he said softly

I knew he wouldn't let me refuse so I slowly sat up and pulled myself off the bed.

Carlisle raced around at vampire speed and within a matter of seconds, the room was free of blood and looked the exact same as it had when I walked in.

I started walking to the door with Carlisle trailing behind me, I looked up at him.

"Umm, it's too dark, I can't see where I'm walking. Knowing me I'd probably fall down the stairs and injure myself even more," I muttered.

He let out a small smile. "Oh Bella," he chuckled as he scooped me up in his arms and swiftly walked downstairs.

We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch together, I looked down at my feet.

Carlisle softly put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that he could look me directly in the eyes. He searched for something and frowned when he saw the deep pain hidden in my eyes.

"Bella, tell me what's been going on, it's hurting me to see you like this and I don't know how to help unless you tell me," he said softly but desperately, his honey eyes burning into mine.

I was touched by how much he seemed to care for me and I felt tears building behind my eyes.

"You really care for me?" I managed to choke out.

"Bella!" he almost yelled clearly disgraced.

"I care for you and love you so incredibly deeply that I would do absolutely anything in my power to protect and help you," he answered. A bit quieter and softer he added, "Bella this is why I want you to tell me now what is bothering you."

The first tear slipped from my eye and Carlisle carefully wiped it away.

"Would it be easier if you started by telling me what your nightmare was about?" he asked softly.

"It was more a flashback. When you all left I was so sad a-and it hurt Carlisle," I sputtered before the first wave of tears burst out.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I stayed softly wrapped in his strong arms for a few minutes.

"I did nothing all the time, I wasn't me anymore. All weekend I would sit and look out the window, watching people walk by, having fun and laughing," I cried

I looked up into Carlisle's soft eyes just as Jasper walked inside.

"Oh Bella," Jasper said, completely taken aback by the strength of my emotions.

I caught Carlisle and Jasper exchange a worried glance.

"Bella, you have to let us in, you have to let us know what's wrong so we can help you," Jasper said kindly.

Jasper carefully placed his hand on my lower back as he concentrated on using his gift to calm me.

"Bella, Jasper said you felt pain, real pain when you woke up from your nightmare. Can you tell me about this please?" Carlisle asked

Of course, Jasper knew about the ache in my chest, of course, he told Carlisle. Understanding of their previous hushed conversation filled my mind.

"It's nothing," I lied

Carlisle and Jasper both sighed, once again I realized lying definitely wasn't one of my talents.

"Bella, tell me," Carlisle said in his previous soft but stern tone of voice.

I felt Jasper's grip on my back tighten slightly, stronger waves of calm filled my body replacing the pain and anxiety.

"I told you it hurt when you left Carlisle, but it was awful, it felt as if there was this hole in my chest. And every time I thought of Edward or any of you it just got worse. It felt as if there was a piece of me missing, a hole in my heart," I explained while whimpering quietly, the ache in my chest returning and blazing extremely painfully. I scrunched my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around my chest subconsciously in automatic response to the pain.

Jasper let out a small whine and froze, he was feeling my pain. I tried to calm myself but it only made the hole increase in size and pain.

I suddenly had trouble breathing and my lungs were screaming at me in protest.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked his voice full of panic.

"Jasper, how can I help her, what do I do?" Carlisle asked his panic increasing.

Jasper gulped and looked up at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, the pain she feels it's unbearable, leaving was the stupidest thing we've ever done, she never deserved any of this pain," Jasper responded.

Carlisle and Jasper must have heard my heart-rate accelerate. "Bella, breathe, you have to breathe. Slow deep breaths," Carlisle said his voice full of concern.

I let Jaspers gift and Carlisle's words soothe me as I took deep calming breaths.

"Bella, open your eyes please, look at me," Carlisle ordered softly, after a few minutes when my heart-rate had slowed and I was breathing properly again.

I opened my eyes slowly and Carlisle looked straight into them.

"Your heart rate is a bit slow for my liking but it may be because of your injuries from tonight and the lack of proper food and drink," Carlisle stated softly.

"You're still not 100%, you're health state both mentally and physically is far from acceptable, and in order for you to get better, you're staying with me, under professional care. Bella sweetheart, you'll be okay," he added.

Carlisle pulled me into his arms, kindness and compassion radiating from him as I sat there wrapped in my father's warm embrace.

"And this ache in your chest, it will go, it won't be here forever Bella. Meanwhile, would you tell me how to help? Carlisle questioned.

"Having Edward near me when I sleep stops the nightmares," I responded quietly.

He nodded. "Jasper and I will stay with you while you sleep to see if that keeps the nightmares away, that way Jasper can monitor your emotions."

I gave a small nod and hesitantly looked around the room.

Carlisle noticed my hesitance. "What else Bella?"

I sighed. I might as well tell Carlisle now, best to get it over and done with.

"I'm just so scared something bad is going to happen again and you'll leave an-and history will repeat itself," I finished as the next wave of tears broke free.

He wrapped me in his arms and I cried into his shirt, making it all wet.

"Bella, if we would have known how much it would have hurt you we would have never left. We will never do anything like this to you ever again," he soothed, his golden eyes full of pain

"Never again," Jasper agreed, his southern accent clear in his tone. Jasper's accent I noticed, only ever was that clear when he was upset or in pain, I began to feel guilty for causing Carlisle and Jasper all this worry and concern.

Jasper caught my sudden change of emotions and shook his head slowly, a small frown on his perfect face.

"Come on Bella, no need for those useless feelings, trust me. None of this is your fault, it's all our fault, my fault if anybody. Just focus on getting better darlin', focus on happy emotions, not the pain," he pleaded taking away my feelings of guilt and fear and replacing it with pure contentment and love.

"Bella, the whole family adores you, remember that please dear, and remember that if you ever need anybody to talk to I'm always here. The whole family is here for you _always_," Carlisle finished.

I looked up at my brother and saw nothing but pure honesty and love in his eyes. Looking up at Carlisle, my father, who was the most kind-hearted and compassionate person I have ever met, I saw his overwhelming sincerity and love for me as well.

"I love you, big _brother_," I smiled looking up at Jasper. He used his gift to throw all of his love right at me and looking me in the eyes he gave me a soft smile.

"I love you,_ dad_," I said looking into Carlisle's golden eyes. The smile that lit Carlisle's face was utterly beautiful and he gave my cheek a soft caress.

I was far from perfect, both mentally and physically but here in this moment, I was peaceful. Wrapped in my father and brothers arms, I slowly drifted off into a comforting deep sleep.

To be continued…

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, school isn't very easy at the moment and it has been extremely stressful. Aside from school, I had really bad writer's block (yep it's true I never thought that I would experience writer's block but the realities of writing fanfic have hit me :P) so I'm super sorry. This will (sadly) be the last chapter but I have many more ideas planned for upcoming stories as well. Thank you to everybody who reviewed I really appreciate it! As you reviewers know, I responded to all of my reviews in PM's but I just want to address that if you reviewed and I didn't PM you it will be because your review was lost and I accidentally missed your review, so please forgive me if that happens. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thank you so much for all your love and support with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga_ in any way, all of my stories are based on the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer who of which I am highly grateful. Without her wonderful work in creating _The Twilight Saga_, the world would be an incredibly boring place.

**Bella's POV**

I sleepily opened my eyelids and looked around the room. Somebody had placed me in Edward's large bed and as I looked around the room I noticed Carlisle and Jasper sitting next to me, talking quietly.

They both looked up at me and Carlisle lovingly pulled me into his arms murmuring a good morning, I rested my head against his shoulder and I stayed wrapped in his arms for a minute. Jasper looked at me and threw me a strong sensation of love and happiness, reminding me of a cat rubbing and purring against my arm making it so that I could feel the vibrations.

I smiled lovingly at Jasper, hoping it was somehow possible to greet him the same way as he greeted me. I decided to try and closing my eyes I concentrated very hard on how happy I was to see him and how much I loved him as my brother. Keeping the image of the purring cat in my mind I focused on pushing my emotions at him and looked up to see his eyes widen in surprise, a happy smile on his face.

"Whoa, that was amazing Bella, I've never met a human who could do that, you are very good at it." I looked at Jasper who filled the room with contentment and despite my utter disliking my face heated up and I found myself blushing at Jasper's praise, meanwhile, he just chuckled kindly.

Carlisle was looking between us in confusion, Jasper chuckled and just shrugged him off telling him he'd explain later.

"How are you Bella, did you sleep okay?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at my new father and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks." And this time it was the truth, for the first time in months, I was okay, I was fine and I knew that with my family's help I would be able to let go of the past and move on.

Carlisle and Jasper clearly saw that I was being sincere as well, they didn't push it but Carlisle asked if I needed any pain killers.

Admittedly the pain had returned but it wasn't bad and I thought I'd be able to cope with it…. That was until Jasper informed Carlisle that I was still in pain and within a matter of seconds Carlisle was back with medicine.

I gave Jasper an annoyed look but he just laughed, Carlisle handed me the pills and water and I wrinkled my nose at the sight.

"Bella, it will help, please take them," Carlisle pleaded.

I huffed and swallowed the pills, they weren't as bad as I thought but I hoped they would kick in soon, the pain seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

"I have another day off today and the others are getting back so I thought we could all spend the time together as a family," Carlisle stated.

'_As a family' _they thought of me as a part of their family? I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve any of the love they gave me. They were all so compassionate and kind, well Rosalie and I weren't very close…. at all, but it seemed as if the others would do absolutely anything for me, and I wasn't used to that. I wasn't used to being cared for, with Renee, I was the mother, I did everything to keep her happy- and quite frankly- safe.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

I realised that I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised tears were building up in my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking," I responded quietly.

"You must be hungry, come on sweetheart, let's go get you some food," Carlisle said.

I followed them out to the kitchen and they prepared a wonderful meal of bacon and eggs. It felt weird being taken care of but Carlisle assured me he loved doing it and I decided to take his word for it.

I had finished eating and Carlisle was washing up when he stopped suddenly and smiled. At the same moment, I heard voices outside and realised that the remainder of the Cullen's were home earlier than expected.

I stood up with Carlisle and moved to the front door to greet them all. Firstly giving Esme a hug, followed by my enthusiastic sister Alice and the big Emmett, meanwhile, Rosalie stood there and pursed her lips.

Edward appeared behind them and rushed to my side, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Bella, what on earth happened to you?" Edward demanded softly.

The others were all looking at me now for an explanation, "Well, umm…" I choked out. Carlisle looked at me sympathetically and explained everything… well, everything but my nightmares. Instead, he told them that I simply needed to use the bathroom- which I was highly grateful for, I was happy with it being a secret between Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, possibly Alice, and I.

"Okay then, it's family chess time!" Emmett yelled, his booming voice echoing throughout the house.

He scooped me up and took me to the living room, the others following behind.

"Emmett, I may be injured but I am still perfectly capable of walking myself," I muttered, pretending to be deeply annoyed.

"I know Bella, it's just you humans are so slow it can be quite frustrating. Also, we couldn't risk you falling on your way over could w-." I silenced him with an annoyed stare and I heard a chorus of laughter sound from around the room, even Rosalie was trying to hide a smile.

"Who's versing who?" Esme asked.

"Alice and Edward are spectators, they have gifts so it would be an unfair game (secretly we all knew that he just hated losing), meaning the rest of us will all take turns versing each other," Emmett answered.

"Hey, who said _I_ couldn't verse Edward!" I chuckled.

"Oh come on Bella, you haven't even seen me play, are you sure you're up for this? Just warning you- you aren't going to win," Edward said, clearly challenging me.

Edward was so intent on the challenge that he didn't realise Alice's quiet chuckle and her small smile tugging at her lips, I assumed that she had seen something and was blocking it from Edward- or he just wasn't reading her thoughts…

"Of course I'll win, besides, you haven't seen me play either," I said matter of factly.

"We'll see about that,"

Jasper left the room and returned a few moments later with a chessboard. "Okay, Bella and Edward will verse first," He said.

"This is going to be an interesting game," Emmett added with a captivated smile.

The next hour consisted of a very intense game of chess with Edward's family sitting around watching intently. It was nearing the end of the game and Edward was winning, it was his go when he made a fatal mistake, one that he didn't seem to pick up on. I looked at him and smiled, poking my tongue out, he looked down at the board, picking up on his game-changing error and groaned putting his face in his hands.

"Checkmate," I said happily, and with that, I grabbed my queen and knocked his king off the board.

"Yes, Bella!" Emmett said cheerfully before pulling me into his arms and spinning me around the room. "You actually did it."

The room erupted into laughter and I smiled, "What, Emmett! You didn't think I could do it?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Alice knew I was going to win," I said before he could answer, I found Alice seated in the corner with Jasper and I winked at Alice.

"Yep, you're very observant for a human you know Bella," she chuckled.

"Mhm," Jasper murmured his agreement. "Very different from other humans indeed."

I laughed and concentrated hard again on the purring cat, I was getting better at it and I looked up to find Jasper sending me the same feeling wrapped with love and joy.

It was nearing lunchtime and while the others were in the living room playing more games, Esme took me out and made me some lunch while I sat patiently watching her. She finished quickly and I said my thanks and began eating my sandwich. I had just finished and was about to wash up my plate when she darted in and before I knew it she had already washed up.

"Esme, you don't need to wash up for me, I can do it," I said politely.

"Of course I do sweetheart, you're a daughter to me."

"Just like you're a mother to me," I answered.

Her face lit up with a beautiful smile and she pulled me into her arms, rubbing my back as she held me. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled and realized just how much I loved this family, the family that had happily accepted me without a complaint and done nothing but love and protect me.

"Actually Bella, there was something I'd like to talk to you about if you don't mind, would you accompany me to the porch?" She asked.

Of course, I didn't mind yet I still found myself subconsciously worrying about what Esme had to say.

"Sure," I responded.

I followed her outside and we sat on the porch chairs. Did she not want me in the family anymore? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise she was talking to me.

"Huh… sorry, what was it you were saying?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay? Honestly, don't tell me you're fine, I'm a mother I can see straight through you. I just want to help you in any way I can, what really happened last night?" She inquired kindly.

Awh man! I was so close to getting away with it without anybody else finding out and Carlisle had seemed like a perfect liar to me, what made her find out? "How did you know?" I asked

"Bella, Carlisle is my mate, it's honestly not that hard to tell when he isn't telling the complete truth," She chuckled softly. "Now tell me, Bella, what is wrong?"

I sighed, there was no way of avoiding it now, and I'll have to tell her everything.

"I had a bad dream, I got up to do something and when I was walking back I tripped and injured myself," I said slowly.

"Is that all?"

I looked at her with wet, teary eyes and shook my head. I began to repeat the conversation I had with Carlisle, every last bit of it and when I finally finished I had tears running down my cheeks.

"I didn't think you wanted me anymore, all of you, even Edward," I sputtered out.

Esme seemed to know what I needed at the moment and she sat there holding me in her arms while I cried, I just needed to be held, that was it, we could talk later but right now I needed comfort, both motherly and fatherly.

Right on cue, Carlisle appeared, within one glance at us he rushed to my side and sat beside me, sandwiching me between Esme and Carlisle, holding me until finally, my crying started to calm down.

"Bella, listen to me, we love you so much, and you _are _a part of our family, we _do _want and love you, and we will _never_ leave you again," Carlisle said sincerely.

Those words were all it took, I snuggled closer to my parents as sleep began to win the battle. Wrapped in the motherly embrace Esme was holding me in and the fatherly love that Carlisle emitted, I slowly let my eyelids close. This time it was different, this time I entered a peaceful sleep, thanks to Carlisle's compassion and understanding I was beginning to heal, slowly but surely and I truly believed that I was loved dearly.

The end.

**Thank you for all your love and support everybody, I hope you enjoyed the story! Expect more stories soon.**


End file.
